


Monday Mornings

by yerimschoerrys



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soft!, cute!, uwu!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimschoerrys/pseuds/yerimschoerrys
Summary: Monday Mornings usually are tiring but this time, the simplicity of being next to each other meant more to the sleepy duo who worked too hard and too late.





	Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the loonakick where Yerim and Hyejoo took the bus to go to school!! Feel free to follow @yerimschoerrys. Also I'll be reposting "Lucky" !! I just needed to rework the piece so I feel more satisfied. :>

"Yerim-ah."

Yerim heard a familiar voice.

"Yerim-aaaaaah we have school today." 

Hyejoo walked towards Yerim's bed. 

"We can't be late....again."

Hyejoo softly poked Yerim's cheeks. 

"Let's go to schooool. We have an hour before we have to go."

Yerim blinked a couple times, and finally stretched her arms. 

"5 more minutes?"

"The last time you said that we were late." 

Yerim sighed, she knew getting up for school has been harder these days. Whether it was the busy schedules or the homework she got from school; Yerim has always been just busy. She knew Hyejoo has been busy too. She knew Hyejoo never really had a break since her debut, yet Hyejoo never complained nor woke up late. 

Yerim sat up, with her eyes still droopy. She could feel her body fall back asleep. 

"Haseul unnie made breakfast, so it's ready whenever you are."

Yerim smiled at her and nodded.

"Also, I left out a box of strawberry milk near your plate." 

Hyejoo stood up from her bed and folded the messy clothes near her desk. 

"See you downstairs Yerim-ah." 

The door closed and Yerim shifted her body to come down from her bed. 

Yerim always knew Hyejoo looked out for her. From folding her clothes to holding her backpack, to waiting outside after her classes, or even just making sure she wakes up for school. Hyejoo made time for Yerim regardless of how tired she has been, or how she came home past midnight the night before; Yerim saw everything Hyejoo did for her. Her actions were evident, caring, and tender— the least she can do is wake up and not be late for school. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The bus driver greeted them as they headed to their seats. The morning was quiet and still. Both girls liked being early, mostly because there weren't enough people to clog the silence they spent with each other— how it felt like a break to both of the girls who have spent the past month hearing Orbits cheer for them, the clicking of cameras everywhere the girls went, and the voices of their managers to guide them through music shows. 

There was nothing chaotic about sitting next to the person who understood you the most. There was a tranquility that was irreplaceable even if it was as simple as sitting next to each other. Hyejoo remembered how Yerim already received a new schedule for Odd Eye Circle, while YYXY was back to the drawing board with recording songs again. Everything was happening too fast and too quickly but as long as she sat next to Yerim during these quiet Monday mornings— she thought things fell in place. There wasn't a question about why she felt safer whenever Yerim carefully played with her hands or how Yerim would intertwine their arms together throughout the whole ride; everything just made sense whenever Yerim is around her. 

Yerim looked for her phone, while Hyejoo adjusted the black face mask she wore. She couldn't help but notice the obvious differences between her and Yerim. The beige and pastel pink backpack, the black and white face masks— the smallest things she could notice made Hyejoo feel soft and secured. She looked over the girl next to her, she could see all the tiredness from Yerim's eyes. 

She took her hand, Yerim knew this was Hyejoo's way of comfort. Hyejoo slowly rubbed small circles with her thumb then held Yerim's hand with both of her palms. 

Yerim looked at Hyejoo again, grinning through her white mask.

"I'm alright, I promise." 

Yerim gave Hyejoo a reassuring look. A look filled with warmth and an eye smile that was so pure to Hyejoo, she knew Yerim was doing her best. All Hyejoo knew then was she could stay like this forever— the type of forever that lasts longer than ten minutes before other students start filling up the bus, and the type of forever that made Hyejoo feel all over the place, warm-hearted, and lovey-dovey. 

Yerim pulled out her phone, unlocking her screen to access the camera app. 

“Wait, before you record ourselves.”

Hyejoo looked at Yerim who was exhausted, her hands reached for her hair tucking it behind her ear. 

“There.”

“All good?”

Hyejoo grinned.

“All perfect.” 

Yerim continued to film themselves. 

Hyejoo usually felt gloomy during Monday mornings, but this day, in particular, was different. Rather than cold, low, and blue— Hyejoo felt like a shy sunset whose tints of bright orange and red hues were coming to color all because someone was willing to stay there in spite of how unpredictable the weather was.

She knew Yerim would stay. 

"Where are we now?" 

Maybe Monday Mornings aren't too bad Hyejoo thought, she could get used to waking up early and riding the bus; only if it was done with Yerim.


End file.
